


Кофе

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Когда Брок обнаружил на своем столе стакан горячего кофе, он не придал этому особого значения.





	Кофе

Когда Брок обнаружил на своём столе стакан горячего кофе, он не придал этому особого значения. Мало ли кто решил облагодетельствовать командира. Ведь все как один знали – пока Рамлоу не выпьет положенный стакан кофе, лучше смотреть в пол, разговаривать только шёпотом и вообще для верности переехать в соседнее здание и затаиться там среди фикусов.

Второй и третий также принял как должное. А вот четвёртый его насторожил.

В последнее время миссий не было, снабжение и начальство не ебало мозг, даже Таузиг на удивление попадал в мишень с первого раза – Брок не поверил бы, если бы не видел сам, – так что выспаться получалось каждый день и причин нести «светлое-доброе-вечное» с утра пораньше не было никаких, но кофе всё так же появлялся на столе. Идеально горячий с идеальным количеством молока, он ровно как надо пах ванилью и горчил на языке.

И Брок начал следить.

Раньше него приходил только Роллинз, но даже без очередной «Розиты, Аманды, Коллин» было понятно, что Джек тут совершенно ни при чём, да и за каким лядом ему таскать кофе вот так вот тайно, оставлять на столе и скрываться? Брок особого секрета из своей ориентации не делал, успев всем и каждому, кого он не устраивал как командир боевой группы, объяснить весьма наглядно, что любовь к членам нисколько не уменьшает его мужественности, и он всё так же метко с разворота попадает пяткой в зубы.

И других кандидатур на горизонте не наблюдалось, потому как кофе всегда стоял на столе, во сколько бы Брок ни приходил, и стоял горячий, будто бы только приготовленный.

И нет, Брок прекрасно знал, как выглядит, как действует на людей, но Люси из бухгалтерии, которая чуть ли не из трусиков выпрыгивает, стоит ему наведаться на их этаж, сложно представить ползущей по вентиляции только ради того, чтобы поставить в кабинете командира «Страйка» на стол очередной стакан с кофе.

К десятому стакану Брок завёлся не на шутку, слишком был интересен ему этот неуловимый воздыхатель. И он стал думать, прикидывать варианты один неожиданнее другого. Вот только в штаб-квартире ЩИТа им мог оказаться кто угодно. Один Старк со своей кибернетической поебенью чего стоил, вот уж кому провернуть такое как нефиг делать.

Брок аж кофе подавился.

Э, нет, не нужно ему такого счастья, как гений, филантроп и миллиардер, хотя мужик он в определённой степени неплохой. Но они же либо сопьются, либо перегрызутся, какие тут отношения и высокие чувства? А на поебаться можно и без всех этих странных расшаркиваний с кофе, Брок, если что, особо против не будет, вот только слишком у них обоих неприятные и неуживчивые характеры, лучше пусть с Беннером роман крутит. Вот уж кто разбирается в лёгких и относительно безопасных наркотических средствах, да и на публике особо не светится.

Сокола Брок сам почему-то не любил и на него думать хотел ещё меньше, чем на Старка.

Соколиный глаз слишком давно и счастливо женат, чтобы влипать в такие сомнительные истории, да и адюльтер если и задумал, лучше осуществлять с кем-нибудь подальше от работы, где все всё и про всех знают, ну разве что, похоже, кроме самого Брока, задумчиво разглядывающего стакан с давно остывшим кофе.

Роуди? Точно нет. Он не из тех, кто будет скрываться, а скажет в лоб.

Кто там у них ещё среди суперотморозков?

Про Барнса Брок и думать не хотел. Во-первых, не светит, чего зря слюной капать на того, кто в руки никогда не дастся, но от этих серых глаз с поволокой, мягких даже на вид ярко-красных губ и широкого разворота плеч разум Брока съезжал качественно и надолго. Но, как говорится, не по Хуану сомбреро, или дрочи молча и не выделывайся.

Наташа? Она, конечно, сказочно хороша, и яйца у неё ничуть не меньше барнсовых, но эта красотка скорее сама бы трахнула Брока, вместо того чтобы вот так вот мило ухаживать.

Был ещё, конечно, Роджерс… но тут всё обстояло куда сложнее. Он был мужиком на миллион, на его задницу не дрочил только слепой или последний идиот, но доблестный полковник спал только с теми, кто знал всю конституцию наизусть и мог пропеть национальный гимн даже с похмелья, ни разу не сбившись. Ну, по крайней мере, именно так всё виделось Броку. Так что Кэп тоже отпадал.

На мальчишку Паркера нельзя было смотреть ещё энное количество лет, да и к паучку возникали скорее непонятно откуда взявшиеся отцовские чувства, а к чисто платоническим отношениям Брок был не сильно готов.

Были ещё Вижн и Муравей.

Брок покосился в сторону камеры видеонаблюдения, мигающей из своего угла маленькой красной лампочкой.

Суперкомпьютер и насекомое. Насекомое и суперкомпьютер. Выбор как-то не особо радовал. Брок сам не был таким уж законопослушным и правильным, но раздолбай Лэнг раздражал его где-то в одинаковой с Таузигом степени. Ебаться в мозг Брок готов был только с восьми до шести пять дней в неделю и при хорошем окладе, а тащить всё это ещё и в койку – нет уж, увольте.

С Вижном вопрос возникал немного в другой плоскости. Брок банально не был уверен, что у искусственно созданного человека были, так сказать, нужные отверстия и… короче, Брок не знал, есть ли у Вижна член и умеет ли он давать в жопу, да и понимает ли, такой весь из себя идеальный и совершенный, зачем это всё надо. А задавать такие вопросы, натыкаясь на сарказм Старка и предложение подарить более компактный вибратор, почему-то не хотелось.

А Ванда смотрела своими большими оленьими глазами только на Роджерса. Повезло мужику, а вот девочку было откровенно жаль.

Вот и кончились суперы. Никто другой не сумел бы незамеченным проскользнуть под бдительным оком камер, поставить кофе ровно в тот момент, когда Брок, стараясь держать глаза открытыми, выходит из лифта на минус третьем этаже, и испариться, будто бы никого и не было, а кофе… что кофе? Он всегда там стоял.

Броку не нравилось не находить ответы. Не любил он чего-то не знать, а тут выходило, что он раз за разом умудрялся кого-то упустить. И где? На своей же территории.

Стакан с кофе полетел в мусорку, а Брок, написав на желтом квадратике стикера: «Не надо больше кофе!», – приклеил его ровно на то же место посередине стола.

Наутро исходящий ароматным паром стакан оказался на месте, стоял он ровнёхонько на записке. Брок хмыкнул, помянул недобрым словом чьё-то неуёмное упорство и, выудив из кармана пару монет, отправился за самым дрянным кофе в фойе на первом этаже. Но неизвестного доброхота это не остановило. Кофе появлялся снова, снова и снова, и каждый раз идеальный, но и Брок был не пальцем деланый, да и упрямства ему было не занимать. От стойкого кофейного духа кружилась голова, хотелось плюнуть на собственные принципы и привычку доводить всё начатое до конца, но Брок продолжил пить бурду из фойе, стоически игнорируя утренние подарки, и в какой-то момент уже планировал перейти на чай, когда однажды утром на своём столе обнаружил сидящего по-турецки Баки Барнса со злополучным стаканом в руках.

– Тебе не нравится кофе или всё дело в том, что он от меня? – спросил тот, подняв на Брока грустный взгляд своих невероятных глаз.

– Кофе отличный, спасибо, – нисколько не задумываясь, о чём говорит, ответил Брок, скосил взгляд на стакан, зажатый в руках Барнса.

– Но ты его не пьёшь. Почему?

– Не знал, что от тебя, – пожал плечами Брок.

Этот разговор походил на беседу двух сумасшедших, но сосредоточиться ни на чём не получалось, взгляд то и дело съезжал на Барнса, жадно проходился по обтянутым лонгсливом плечам, сильной шее, поднимался выше, цепляясь за ямку упрямого подбородка и эти губы, прямо напасть какая-то. Брок сглотнул.

– А это важно? – Барнс сместился чуть вперёд, оказался близко, едва ли не касаясь щекой плеча.

– Блядь, Барнс, давай через рот, по-человечески, что тебе надо, а? Я не понимаю этого твоего ментального воздействия, я не Роджерс – общаться одними взглядами и силой мысли, – попросил Брок, потёр переносицу, отвернулся.

Всё-таки он был прав насчет «отмороженности» своего благодетеля, но всё равно детальки определённым образом отказывались складываться в одну картину – как ни глянь, всё какой-то сюр получался.

– Стив говорит, – навалившись со спины и устроив голову на плече, жарко выдохнул Барнс прямо в ухо Брока, обнял поперёк груди так, словно железным обручем сдавил, не вырвешься, – что ухаживать за тем, кто нравится, нужно по всем правилам. А ты мне нравишься, командир, давно нравишься. Только я не умею по правилам, и Стив, похоже, тоже не умеет, раз его советы не помогают особо, и ты кофе перестал пить.

Брока вело, размазывало от жара тела Барнса, ощутимого даже через несколько слоёв одежды, от твёрдой уверенной хватки, тихого шёпота, резкого правильного мужского запаха пота, круто замешанного с запахами пороха, оружейной смазки и чего-то ещё, почти наркотически притягательного.

– Стив с Вандой тоже… по всем правилам? – хмыкнул Брок, разворачиваясь в хватке, так, чтобы видеть лицо, глаза, губы, сам обнял. – А что, работает его метод...

...В кабинете оглушительно пахло кофе и Барнсом. Уже лёжа животом на твёрдой столешнице и приходя в себя, Брок расслаблено выдохнул, забив на слегка неприятное саднящее ощущение растянутости задницы и бегущую по внутренней стороне бедра струйку спермы. Всё-таки кофе и правда настраивает на нужный лад, главное – вовремя это успеть заметить.


End file.
